sburb_deltafandomcom-20200214-history
Out of character happenings
Sburb Delta On May 31st, 2017, SBURBSimDiscord user DinceJof proposed the idea of starting a proper roleplay in the aftermath of an incredibly rushed, silly sburb roleplay. The following day, the invite for the original Delta server was posted. DinceJof then proceeded to be the roleplay's GM (game master/narrator) under the name authorialOverseer. The original ten players then joined over the course of the next day or so. A user named Edgeward joined the server in the beginning, but completely failed to ever post. The four main NPCs, talkerFriend, allseeingEye, aspiringWatcher, and beforanEmpress would be added over the course of the next week or so, with aW's application going up on the 7th. Also on the 7th, the possibility of adding a second GM was debated. This completely failed to go anywhere, which would later turn out to be incredibly unfortunate. Things continued as normal out of character until June 26th, when aO posted on the server for the last time. He never appeared to be online or messaged the server after that day. The players went without narration until the 29th, when mG began to narrate. All of the players then proceeded to narrate each other. Sometime after this, Endait Corsuv's player dropped out due to a lack of activity on his part. He was replaced by x_Bix, a longtime observer. Unfortunately, aO was the only mod of the server, and thus was the only one who could alter channels and roles. As a result, running the roleplay became markedly more difficult. Less-used channels ended up being converted into new locations, and roles became horribly outdated. On July 20th, it was decided that a new server had to be made. cM's player created the server and promoted various other members of the server as moderators. In the next hour or so, the beige army (also known as people with the "likes meta-lore" role) arose with sC and sA as the founding members. (The beige army would later expand to contain aC, iD, and fH.) The first alchemy child was also introduced shortly after the creation of the server, with longtime observer GoodIdeasAreOverrated joining as Baltus Alizak (mQ). The other alchemy children, Vienna (vN), Vanara Vidoca (eO), Antari Polemo (fH) and Balari Deroca (vR) followed soon after. Another character, Computer, was intended to be added, but their player was hardly active. By July 29th, things were very obviously deteriorating. In-character, plot was hard to come by. Out of character, fS and wP, two of the most active members, were getting burnt, and several other members were inactive. The idea of restarting then arose, which is discussed in more depth in the Neta section of this article. iD also got drunk and made a short-lived NSFW channel in the same night. Soon after, it was decided that it was time to lay Delta to rest. On July 31st, Anstus Alilou, his various other selves, and Vienna all began to have feelings of impending doom. Vienna, Baltus Alizak, and Anstus burned LOTAD together, and things began to generally wind down. A frog was bullshitted in at the last minute, the black king was vanquished, and the characters were given a happy ending. The final loose ends were wrapped up in the new universe, and Delta was finally ended. However, a select few (namely Anstus, Veylan Zenith, Baltus Alizak, and Antari Poliou) would go on to appear in Theta, and an alternate narrator Anstus would make an appearance in Sgrub 2. Delta would also be occasionally referenced in Neta. Sburb Neta/sburburburb/Sburby Durby Despite Delta's new server, the state of the roleplay went downhill. Many players fell inactive. On July 29th, wP decided to take a break from the roleplay and fS expressed interest in handing his character over to someone else. In addition, Ducara Vidsee walked in on Balros Derzak masturbating and then proceeded to give him a lewd item belonging to Vanari Hipoca (implied to be underwear). On July 29th, in the aftermath of that bullshit, sA came up with the idea of restarting and creating a more thought-out version of the roleplay to "make this less of a flaming train on the rails to oblivion". cM hopped on board with the idea, suggesting a two-narrator system with them and sC as the narrators. wP and mQ both became involved with the idea. A group chat was made. aE joined in soon after. On July 31st, a server was made for the reboot. Trollian memo shenanigans began shortly after, and the rest of the eight players trickled in over the course of the next week or so. wP, unfortunately, had to drop out due to school. There were eight players and two narrators, with no NPC roles available. About half of the players were formerly in Delta, but others were also brought in; most notably, jadedResearcher of Sburb sim fame. Sburby Durby is not at all connected to Delta in-universe, and is more of a spiritual successor. aE and Anstus both star as players, and various throwaway characters are in possession of quirks from Delta characters. Several brief jokes reference Delta heavily, and the concept of narrator characters is carried over. The general structure of the roleplay is overall almost identical to Delta, with the addition of occasionally-used stats. Sburb Theta/Vrasky Theta Started by aC. Currently dead/on hiatus. Unlike Delta and the other roleplays it spawned, Theta is centered around humans. However, the troll characters of Antari Poliou, Baltus Alizak, Viciul Inotus, and Salvul Canote all make an appearance. It is mostly narrated by Viciul, though an exile character has made an appearance as a narrator before. Theta is currently inactive in the roleplay department, but ooc discussions have occurred since it was officially put on hiatus. Sgrub 2: Electric Boogaloo Started by bB. It follows the Delta format to a T, with the multiple narrator system in place. Narrator Anstus makes an appearance as a narrator. The roleplay has eight player characters and no NPCs. It is mostly populated by people from Delta, with non-Delta players being the minority. Sburb Zeta Started by vM (or Catareachkon) of Sgrub 2 fame. At the time this article is being written, it has not yet started. Memes Naturally, memes were spawned from Delta and the roleplays that it caused. This is clearly the most important section of this page. Delta Memes * systematicAllfather. On July 26th, eO made the comment that "sA stands for systematicAllfather" after Anstus became a father of three. This would continue to be relevant as other various iterations of Anstus took on the role of caretaker of various children. * This sequence of messages, which was pinned on the original Delta server. * wP is an alchemy god and a master of bullshit. * The date train, Anstus's brainchild. An offhand command about how he imagined all of his co-players were meeting on Ducara's land for secret train dates eventually spiraled out of control. An actual date train was eventually alchemized. * Gills are hot. (Everyone wanted to fuck Vanari. The only logical conclusion is that it was because of the gills.) * Beige. * Hot chocolate, AKA a known cause of tricksterism. Anstus unknowingly went on a quest for it, resulting in tricksterdom spreading through the session. Hot chocolate can be countered with hot vanilla. * The existence of Balros Derzak is a meme, according to GoodIdeasAreOverrated on August 28th, 2017. * The prospect of aO returning became a meme. It became common practice to say "what if aO came back just now" when something exceptionally ridiculous was happening. Neta Memes * Bad people tiers. (There are nine.) * "for every child born in the US, sR makes another channel" - radiGal, August 10th, 2017. * Pale porn. * The existence of Gorvak Seldar is also a meme, according to GoodIdeasAreOverrated on August 28th, 2017. Category:Meta Category:Sburb Delta Category:Sburb Theta Category:Sburb Neta Category:Sgrub 2 Category:Sburb Zeta